It All Falls Apart
by Vega Moon Star
Summary: Sy is trying to save her friends' friendships so she decides to take them on a trip but things go wrong and their plane crashes only they are saved by the G-boys. Better summary inside. OC fic After EW rating may change 1oc 2oc..ect
1. A Desperate Push Up Hill

A/N: Ok everyone. There is something you should know about this fic. I wrote it because I am going through a similar problem and this is the only way I could get out my feelings about it. So I'm not going to get on my knees and beg for reviews. I'm writing this to basically make myself feel better and I know it's crap. And it's only going to get crappier so, as I said, don't bother if you don't want to. Oh and if any of my friends are reading this...read carefully.  
Vega Moon Star*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Summary: Sysil is an average teen who was lucky to score 4 awesome friends out of life. It is however short lived as their little group splits up. Desperate, Sysil drags her friends on a trip in hopes to salvage what she can of the former friendships. Things, however, go terribly wrong. Their plane crashes in the middle of the pacific and the girls are the ONLY survivors. As fate would have it they are saved by the former Gundam pilots. By now Sysil's hope of a renewed friendship is dim and she ultimately gives up or at least she would if a certain group of soldiers would stop jumping in. Can the Gundam pilots help Sysil save her friends and, basically, her life? To know...read!  
  
Character descriptions:  
  
Sysil (AKA Sy) Sanders  
  
Brown hair shoulder blade length  
  
Green eyes  
  
17  
  
Terri Christen  
  
Brown hair died black chin length  
  
Brown eyes (?)  
  
17  
  
Maria Carry  
  
Brown hair died dark red mid back length  
  
Brown eyes  
  
17  
  
Ariel Kasen  
  
Light brown hair 2ft in length (usually in a braid)  
  
Greenish gray eyes  
  
17  
  
Kayla Aklin  
  
Dark brown hair mid neck length  
  
Blue eyes (?)  
  
17  
  
Chapter 1: A Desperate Push Up Hill  
  
Sysil's finger tapped nervously on the steering wheel. It wasn't that she was nervous, more like she was...stressed. Before I continue perhaps I should give you some background information on just what exactly is going on. To start I will tell you about Sysil (Si-seel). She is 17 with dark brown hair and greenish-grey eyes. She isn't very tall or very short. Just average. She as one younger brother, one younger sister, one older brother, and one older sister. Out of all of them she is in the middle. She has a mom and a dad and TOO many relatives. But her family isn't her main problem. Sysil, also known as Sy, accepted long ago that her family wasn't a family. More like a colony of parasites, living off one another until they find the right opportunity to leave. Their 'family bond' is a bond of chains. However you will find out about her family later for, as I said, that is not the main focus right now. Instead I will tell you of her friends, the current cause of Sy's sleepless nights. To Sy, her friends are her family. They are always there for her. They understand her, help her, comfort her, and are the best things to ever happen to her. She has quite a few of them. 10 to be exact. But it is only 4 of them that is the problem. The four closest people to Sysil. Their names: Maria, Terri, Kayla, and Ariel. Together the 5 of them have been through a lot. They stuck by each other's side no matter what happened. They were her family, her sisters. They were a team. But the team soon broke apart. It happened about a year ago, although now that she thought about it, the tension had been there longer. She just chose not to see it. It all fell apart. The years spent in creating this team and all the energy spent keeping it together was destroyed mercilessly with in seconds like an ant trapped under a child's magnifying glass. Since it happened Sy's life was never the same. It was sort of ironic. Kayla and Terri were closer to each other than anything else. Maria and Ariel saw that it was going to happen. Sy remained in the dark though. After awhile Maria and Ariel began to share Terri's opinions about Kayla. Soon the team was split in two. Side A: Maria, Ariel, and Terri. Side B: Kayla. And Sy was caught between the two and it affected her deeply. She fell into some sort of warped depression. Her grades went under and she was close to dropping out. Her appetite changed too. She only ate in public, which was very rare now since she preferred to stay in her room and sleep. She didn't want anything to do life any more. But how, you might ask, could some one else's problems affect her like that? The answer...confusion. Sy wished to remain friends with both sides but she found it difficult. Kayla was all alone and Sy's conscience couldn't allow that to happen so she spent as much time with her as possible. Soon Kayla found another friend to hang with and Sy had a little more free time, which she directed towards Terri Maria and Ariel. However by now she found a great gap in their relationships. She found they had changed some and Sy struggled to change as well, for both sides. It was hard. She couldn't do something with one side with out it affecting the other. She was torn. So torn it hurt. At night she cried and each time she cried her loneness grew. Like oxygen replacing the space left by water only it wasn't oxygen. It was carbon dioxide and it was suffocating her. And while all this was going on Sy became more and more aware she was loosing it and so she became desperate. She formulated a plan to bring the sides together or at least get them to tolerate each other. It took her a month of convincing for each side but she got them to agree. They'd go to Hawaii for 3 months. Just the five of them and Sy was going to make them spend as much time together as possible. The first step....getting to the airport. Sy thought it would be easy. Get in the car, listen to music, sing along, and talk about school and stuff, easy right? WRONG! I will now bring you back to the present. Currently they are on their way to the airport. Sy is driving; Kayla sits in the passenger seat glaring out the window, Terri, Maria, and Ariel sit in back glaring at Kayla. Music idea hadn't been too helpful and neither had the talking. Sy tightened her grip on the steering wheel.  
  
' This had better work' she prayed silently as she pulled into the Airport parking lot. 


	2. An Ocean of Blood

A/N: Ok heres chapter two!! Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
It All Falls Apart  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
An Ocean of Blood  
  
Sy's POV  
  
I sighed as I stared out the airplanes window. Currently the 5 of us are on the plane flying over the pacific. So far things had been going smoothly. At least there hadn't been any fighting...actually a fight would require some form of verbal exchange and there had yet to be any between either side.  
  
' And the tension was so thick it made people commit suicide.' I thought and rubbed my temple. I was really going to need mental help after this. 'But if it works...it'll be worth it.' Luck however, wasn't on my side since Kayla and Terri were seated next to me. Next to each other. I was stuck in the middle, of course. Maria and Ariel were in front of them with some guy in a business suit. They didn't mind. Actually the guy happened to be remotely good-looking and young. In his mid twenties. They were giggling and whispering to each other about him probably. Terri was content reading a book and Kayla was listening to music. All was quite but it certainly wasn't comfortable. The tension was still there and it was worse than before. I was pulled from my thoughts by Kayla tapping my shoulder. Immediately I jerked away accidentally hitting Terri.  
  
"Oopps sorry Sy. I forgot about your paranoia thing."  
  
"You always forget." Terri said. Kayla glared at her. Terri had a point. Kayla always seemed to forget that I hate it when people tap me or touch my shoulder. It's a long story but I had a "bad experience" and now I'm really jumpy for hours whenever some one touches my shoulder. I've never told anyone why not even the girls. It's not something that I'm comfortable with. Besides it's not important. Kayla and Terri were in another glaring contest...uh oh.  
  
"Alright! 1) Terri relax. 2) It's not paranoia, It's reflex 3) It's ok Kayla. And 4) Whatcha want?" Kayla smiled.  
  
"Can I borrow your Boogie bop CD? Pleeeeaaaase?" Terri snorted. I sighed and gave it to her. When she was sure Kayla couldn't hear Terri turned to me.  
  
"Why did you do that? Your not going to get it back for weeks..."  
  
"I know. But the fact that she does give it back eventually is what makes it ok. She's not that bad Ter. Besides you do the same thing.." I smirked. Terri turned away with a 'humph'. Suddenly the plane jerked. Then jerked again. Then again. Soon it was shaking none stop. The lights flashed and the stewardesses told us to pull out our safety jackets. They were having engine problems and needed to make a crash landing in the ocean! Everyone got up. Utter chaos broke loose. I panicked. Where's Kayla. And Terri and Maria and Ariel. I heard my name and turned. There they were. At the exit...holding everyone back...for me. I smiled as Terri punched the guy from before as he panicked and tried to push through them. Kayla reached out her hand and pulled me towards them. All together we jumped in. Into the cold ocean. I remember darkness. It was so cold. I gasped a breath as I surfaced. There was a red light everywhere allowing for some sight. I didn't bother to see what it was I was too busy. Frantically I searched for my friends. Again I heard my name and again I turned to see the others. This time gathered around a piece of debris. But something wasn't right...where's Maria! I looked. I listened but couldn't find her anywhere. Something moved. Splashing not far away. I looked carefully. I saw a familiar head pop up from the water. Maria's head. Then it disappeared again. Instantly I ducked down I swam. I saw a glimpse of a hand and grabbed it. Praying it was Maria. It was. I pulled her up and to the surface. She gasped and coughed. We swam over to the others, holding desperately to our make shift raft. Once we were all gathered I smiled in relief. An explosion caught my attention. I turned to see the plane in flames. The source of our light. It looked like one of the engines blew and now a second one.  
  
"Engine trouble huh?" I heard Terri and smiled. A second explosion created waves. Pushing us from the crash site. Soon it was out of sight and the moonlight and stars shown down on us.  
  
"Well. Now what?" Ariel looked at me. We floated silently for an hour. The 'raft' was square. Ariel and Kayla on one side. I'm in the middle. Terri and Maria on the opposite side.  
  
"I guess we wait...and pray." I sighed. I've been doing that often lately. A few minutes of silence past over us. Suddenly I got an idea. I started humming. It was softly first. Terri recognized it first. Then Kayla then Ariel then Maria. Soon we broke out in song.  
  
Me- Total slaughter Total slaughter. I won't leave a single man alive.  
  
Me and Terri- La di da di die Génocide  
  
Kayla Terri Me- La di da di dod An ocean of blood  
  
Maria Ariel Kayla Terri me- Let's begin the killing time. (This song is from Trigun...Which I don't own...yet. ^.^')  
  
Its weird. To normal people the song would creep them out. But we found it funny. It was a song that we sang when we were 5. A whole. A team. It was also fitting for the moment. We spent hours just repeating that song before we began passing out. Maria was first. Tired and weak she put her head down and closed her eyes. I never saw her open the again. Kayla was second, followed by Ariel hours later. Terri and me were the last up. The sun rose and soon it burned down on us. The heat became too much and Terri fainted soon leaving me alone. I looked at each one of my friends in turn. My family. The only real reasons I wake up in the morning. The most important things in my life and the people I care about the most. A single tear fell from my eye. Then another and another. I looked the sky. The sun beat down on me. My strength was fading. I knew for sure I wouldn't live through this. I didn't mind it though. I did however mind the fact that my friends would go with me. A gave a small sob and looked at them...one last time.  
  
"Guys" I whispered. "I-I'm...I'm so s-sorry." I placed my head on the raft and let the darkness take me.  
  
A/n Ok I'm changing Maria's last name to Lason because her original name sucks Thanx! 


End file.
